


less of you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin is sad, Kim Seungmin is soft, M/M, it gets softer i swear, it’s not that melancholic im just being dramatic, they are the stars for each other’s darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin thought it’s enough for him to only be the darkness so his angel can shine brighter (and that’s really absurd)but thankfully,Seungmin is there to knock some senses in his lover’s mind with the softest way ever.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	less of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunjin is a literal me but oh yet to find a Kim Seungmin in my life ksksks enjoy ur reading :D
> 
> p/s: uweee i changed the summary because why not ;p

Hyunjin leaned his back on the bench, eyes fixed on the starlight of the cloudy night above him.

Just like how lonely it seems, the sadness that lingers in his heart ironically doesn’t want to leave him alone. It’s nothing too bad to be honest, it was just one of those nights he felt so helpless and tired and exhausted and he just wanted to distance himself from everyone else. 

_Oh to be the brightest star in the undefeated solid darkness._

Feeling less of himself is something Hyunjin tried to despise since the very first. He couldn’t afford to beat himself when he indeed needed him the most in living his life. But now, everything seems harder to just be ignored behind. The demon is just too big, he couldn’t do anything but to comply. 

Though the demon is himself. _Pathetic_ , he thought. 

He could hear the faint footsteps marching towards him from afar. The streetlight that laminated the sidewalk gave Hyunjin the glimpse of that remotely tall silhouette, stepping unhesitatingly with his undeniably magical presence.

Well, it's always magical when it comes to Kim Seungmin. Always. 

Hyunjin plastered a short smile when he could feel the warmness radiating beside him but he did nothing to even pay a glance. Eyes still stubbornly roaming on the dark canvas with a little sparkle of the star.

He knows it too well the figure beside him is the most beautiful creature; do present to him thousand stars and the brightest sun and he would still choose the first without any second judgement but - he thinks for the second time - the most beautiful one shouldn’t even get too near with him;the ugliest, the worst and the one who sucks in everything. 

He was scared to say the least that he would be the utmost reason this prettiest start will lose his sparkles and dazzles. His dullness can unknowingly taint the magical sparks and _yeah_.

He unfortunately didn’t want that, not at all. 

“Hyunjin.” 

Did Hyunjin ever tell beside the magical presence the other had, he also sounded like a stunning angel with a honey voice serenading the whole universe, Hyunjin did ever feel he just passed by the heaven’s gate?

“You look at the stars like you want to pluck them.” The soft chuckle resonated too loud in his heart but Hyunjin didn’t mind that at the slightest bit. 

Maybe, just maybe it’s the solace he was seeking for. 

“I can pluck them for you.” He inhaled deeply and a bitter laugh surpassed his pink lips afterwards. “Well only if you want to, of course.”

He definitely sure an angel won’t accept something from a cursed creature like him, ain’t he?

“No, I don't want that - I don't want those stars even if you are capable of giving them to me.”

_See? Even the prettiest angel doesn’t want anything from me. It’s not like I don’t foresee that._

“Because,” Seungmin’s voice trailed off along with his soft hands cupping Hyunjin’s now cold cheeks, turning his head and locking their gazes. “I have the brightest one here with me.” Hyunjin didn’t want to admit but his heart terribly swelled at that. 

He was to say the least, is so capable in masking his fragility, let alone his vulnerability when facing people. He doesn’t totally despise the empathy look people will give him, he rather finds himself thankful for that - for having people that concern for his life but nevertheless, appear as a weak one is not in his prideful trait.

_Lies._

He felt like he was just muttering lies the second this one angel appeared in his life. The second he was drowning in those understanding nut brown orbs and the second he let this welkin see through him.

The second he fell in love with Kim Seungmin.

Seungmin can just see through him like he was built from transparent glass, unconsciously revealing all the flaws he tried so hard to curb inside. Even when there’s no words sung as a confirmation. Even when there’s no obvious hint as a declaration. 

“You know you can tell me everything right?” Hyunjin just nodded and shut his eyes, drowning in the soft touch when Seungmin carding his hair aimlessly. “Everything?”

  
“Yeah.”

There’s a momentary silence before Seungmin’s calming voice lightly hitting his eardrums. “You know, I’m so proud of you. So proud like very proud. Absolutely? Yes. Definitely? Yes. Deadly? Yes.” Hyunjin found the way Seungmin spitted out those words were preciously adorable but why did his eyes start to brimming with tears? 

“Are you sure?” Albeit his cracking voice making appearance, he felt those comfort and peace starting to wrap his wounded heart. The _‘I’m proud of you’_ is like the long gone remedy he was searching for all this while and - it’s no surprise when Seungmin is the unbeatably one that had found them, for him. 

Seungmin grabbed his hands the moment he leaned backwards, trying to search the honesty that might be glinting in those thrilled eyes. 

_The honesty, they’re there._

“I’m so sure of myself you know. I don’t favor uncertainties.” The corner of his mouth turned up at that and Seungmin released a delightful sigh. “I know it’s never easy to deal with those shameful thoughts love, but that's what makes you human - that what makes us human, no? There’s always less of you and there’s always less of me but I’m always here, witnessing all those hardships you’ve gone through and I can proudly say, you’re reckoning them!”

If there’s a thousand kilowatt smile that can defeat the largest sun, now it’s the accurate epitome of Seungmin's blinding smile. 

“But you’re not human. You’re an angel. The prettiest one.” 

Seungmin gasped unbelievably. “Hyunjin, can you not—“ The kiss was unplanned in Hyunjin’s side, but he let them linger for a while, conveying all the loves he has for the younger. It’s not that long until it was returned back, voluntarily from the other. 

Seungmin might not know, but he was the same as Seungmin. Do bribe him with a thousand in his pocket and he still won’t trade his other half with them.

Well, that’s true he was feeling like a loser an hour ago, he was feeling like a disgrace walking on the ground but now, as the seconds passed by, he was feeling like he can defeat all the darkness creeping inside him with the help of his radiant star. _Impressive_. 

“You know, i thought - as you’re the brightest star I’ve ever encountered in my life, it’s enough for me to just be the darkness in the night sky to compliment you, so then you could shine brighter.”

Hyunjin grinned widely watching the wow-you’re-so-ridiculous look portrayed on his lover’s face but before Seungmin could counter with anything,

“But now, I don’t feel that bad anymore to have a greed in becoming the brightest star together with you, so that we can light up each other’s darkness.” He understands everything know, even it’s little bit too late in his favor. 

Seungmin wiped his fallen tears with firm hands. “You scared me back there, you know that?” He didn’t even realize when he’s already ugly sobbing but the warm embrace that engulfed him gives so much solace and puts his heart in eternal peace. 

“Seungmin?”

“hmm?”  
  
“thank you. thank you for always being here.”

[aye i miss seungjin </3]

**Author's Note:**

> I was super sad today so i opted to write this to cheer up myself and if you ever feel less of urself, do believe you can overcome them alright? <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ksmlvr) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ksmlvr)


End file.
